Another Inuzuka
by Karasumaru-sensei
Summary: Another generic teleport to the world of Naruto fic, only this time with a doggo! Eventual pairings and badass-ery Come for plot stay for doggos! Reposting of an old fic with the same title
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to Karasu's corner: AKA the author's notes. This is a fanfic that I posted 123 years ago and gave up on and while my exams are going on I don't plan to update it at all past the point that I already wrote to, so it's an instant hiatus message :S (Sorry if you actually like this)**

 _It was my usual routine; wake up, wait five minutes before getting into the shower and getting ready for work. Only this time,_ _ **this time**_ _it was different._

 _As I got into the shower I closed my eyes while my grogginess slowly melted away. Then, I couldn't open my eyes._

 _Pain._

 _Excruciating pain. Pain that a twenty year old woman shouldn't feel, it was like my limbs were being torn apart and then mixed up and placed back into their sockets. I tried to scream out but I couldn't, my lips weren't moving._

 _After what felt like eternity a searing pain made its presence known to my eyes. Scrunching them tighter I slowly began to realise that I could feel my eyes. Light finally hit the thin sheen of skin over my ever-so sensitive eyes._

 _Then I heard scratching… What was that annoying sound? Then I heard voices. Did someone get in my house? Who would break into my house? Panic rose inside of my and I tried to squirm but hands grabbed at a crumbling material. My hands were way too small to be mine. This had to be a dream. That's right! It was another one of my crazy dreams!_

 _I felt my lips turn up slightly in relief. Only a dream. I felt like laughing hysterically but only felt a wet nose on my cheek and long claws on my chest._

 _I opened my eyes, looking into the black eyes of a giant white hound. I felt my lip quiver before rocketing up and squealing in a voice that didn't sound like mine._


	2. A beginning

Birds were chirping, there was the familiar rustle of leaves as forest wildlife climbed the trees.

I looked at my surroundings, my inner child curious where I was and how I got here.

I was in the middle of nowhere, out in the woods, oblivious to the towering silhouette and the giant hound that were both staring at me curiously.

"Child, what were you doing in the ground?" The hound asked, caution evident in its voice.

"I-I…"

 _Breathe, in and out…_

 _In and out._

"I don't know…" I answered truthfully, frowning at the sound of my voice and why the wolf called me child. This dream is really weird… Hey, isn't that wolf out of Naruto? It's got the eyepatch.

"Hmph." The figure standing behind the hound grunted, tapping her foot impatiently. "Let's just take her back to the village, Hokage-sama can deal with _her._ " _Hokage? No way am I dreaming about Naruto…_

I pinched my skin, nothing happened. I counted up to five on my fingers. _Nothing._ What the hell is going on? "E-excuse me, miss… Wh-where am I?" I asked politely.

The woman with red fang marks on either side of her face looked at me as if I said that the Kyuubi was attacking. "You don't know?" She was cut off by her hound.

"She was buried in the ground for Kami knows how long." He stated neutrally.

"We're just outside Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves." The woman in a green combat jacket finished. I gave her a horrified look. There was no way I was sitting outside Konoha with a ninja hound and Jonin.

Then the realisation sunk in… "What will I do!?" I frantically exclaimed over and over again, darting aimlessly around the small clearing that I was in.

"Do you think we should leave her?" I heard the ninja hound ask his partner. I froze at that and sprinted as fast as my undersized legs would carry me, sliding on my knees and grabbing the ninja hound's mane in a desperate attempt to get his attention.

"Don't leave me here!" I sobbed into the hound's only ear and he flinched at my shrill voice.

The woman intervened, pulling me away from the hound, who was now whining something about kids these days. "Listen sweetie…" The sudden change of tone in her voice to be soft soothed me slightly, like a mother would. Even looking past the woman's feral features, she could still be a mother… I hoped. "I'll take you to the person in charge of our village so we can sort out the mystery of how you got here. Okay?"

"H-hai!" I replied, trying to suppress the rollercoaster ride that was my emotions.

"What's your name child?" Asked the ninja hound as he padded over to us as I was lifted up and placed on his back. I held onto a tuft of black fur.

I can't use my real name otherwise I'll raise suspicion. "I'm Himeko."

"Cute name, Himeko-chan."

"Arigatou, wolf-san." I looked up at the woman who was beginning to walk in the direction of what I could only assume was Konoha. "What's her name wolf-san?" The wolf let out a low chuckle before answering.

"That's Tsume-chan. She can be impatient and a bit of a mean one but she looks after her own." The ninja hound said as the kunoichi in question turned to scowl at the hound.

"Okay, wolf-san. What's your name?" I asked, my curiosity piquing at the talking hound.

"Kuromaru is my name." He said, flashing a grin up at me.

"One last question wolf-san." I said and he sighed lightly.

"What is it?" Kuromaru asked? Padding along behind his partner.

"Is there any rivers nearby? I need to wash before I go any further."

"Ah, yes there is a river just down the cliff that we're coming up to." He said picking up the pace a little bit.

After a five minute ride on the ninja hound's back we reached the river and I rolled off of Kuromaru. On the ride to the water source I decided that this was real and something strange had happened for me to get here. I felt smaller, my body was clearly _undeveloped_ , though as I looked at my reflection in the water I concluded that I looked like a younger version of myself in the real world. _Old world_. I corrected myself.

Long black hair, onyx eyes, a pale complexion and aristocratic features. Yep definitely me. At Least I had that. Though I did look like I was about seven years old, so that sucked. I had just gotten past the 'school phase' as I had dubbed it. Now I'll have to go through it all again! Inwardly I groaned as I began washing my face.

After I had cleaned myself up a bit I returned to Kuromaru and got onto his back again. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded, smiling at him.

"Hai, hai!" I said enthusiastically. This time around I could get things right. What was it I always wanted when I watched Naruto on TV? Oh right, to become a great ninja, a awesome kunoichi! That was my dream if I ever were to enter the world of Naruto.

Well, I'm here now and I'm not gonna let this chance go to waste. One meeting with the Hokage was all I needed to become a great ninja. Puppy dog eyes and a little bit of convincing could get you anywhere.

That train of thought was stopped in its tracks as the large gates of Konoha entered my vision. "Woah…" I breathed out and I heard Kuromaru chuckle slightly.

"That's Konoha's main gate. We'll need to get you a ID while you wait for the Hokage to finish up with the rest of his work." He said looking over his right shoulder to give me a toothy grin. "Understood, wolf-san." I said as I sat up slightly on Kuromaru's back. We were at the gate of Konoha and Tsume was signing in with the shinobi on security detail for the gate. "How long does it normally take to sign in at the gates?" I asked the ninja hound, cocking my head to one side.

"Not long, but since we're bringing you in with us. It's taking a little longer."

"Oh, okay. Sorry wolf-san." I said patting his head, absentmindedly.

Five minutes later and we had the all clear to go through the ninja town. "Is _that_ Hokage tower?" I asked, having not watched Naruto since 2013, I didn't have the slightest clue where I was going.

"Hokage tower is the big red one in the centre." Tsume said and I looked at her.

"Is the Hokage scary?"

The feral Jonin chuckled lightly "No, he's kind."

By the powers of deduction that means it's before the Konoha invasion. So it's either just before the Kyuubi attack or after. Okay, that means I could get the Uchiha massacre to not happen at all. I'll have to work out what time I'm currently in.

But right now, it's Hokage time!

—

I was currently sitting across from the Hokage in a sweet house near the Hokage tower, sitting next to me was Kuromaru and Tsume.

"So your name is Himeko?" The blonde haired man asked me and I nodded my head furiously. This man was the fourth Hokage, so the Kyuubi attack will happen sometime soon. "Where are you from Himeko?" He asked, his smile wide.

"I don't remember." I lied, better not say that I'm from a country that thinks his is fictional.

"Okay, do you have a guardian with you?"

"Only wolf-san and Tsume-chan." I replied, taking a dango in my hand and taking one of the sweet balls in my mouth. Minato Namikaze nodded in reply and Tsume shook her head.

"We're not your guardians, we just took you here." I pouted at the Inuzuka matriarch before looking at Kuromaru.

"You'd want me around wouldn't you wolf-san?"

Looking at my cute pout and puppy dog eyes, his defences quickly crumbled. "Well, I would certainly miss you…" He began and his human counterpart shook her head again.

"Fine." She sighed. "We'll take you in, shrimp." A smirk appeared on her face, ruffling my hair softly as I whined. "I always did want another girl and Kiba now has another sister."

"Kiba?" I asked, not remembering the boy from the show I grew up watching.

"He's my son. You'll meet him soon enough." Tsume said before looking over at the Hokage, who was enjoying the show from across the table, eating his dango.

"Now," he said a in serious tone. "Since you don't seem to remember anything other than your name, Himeko-chan. I think it'd be a good idea for you to enroll in the academy at the start of the next year's enrollment." I smiled at that, this was my big chance! First stop Genin then onto Chunin!

"Hai, Hokage-sama." I said, my smile only getting wider.

"You sure it's wise to enroll her so quickly?" Kuromaru asked.

"It could help give her clues to her past, if she isn't ninja material she can always help your clan in other ways." The Hokage suggested, standing up from his seat.

"On that note, our meeting has come to an end." He smiled down at me "It was good meeting you Himeko-chan." I looked up at the yellow flash of the leaf.

"It was nice meeting you too, Hokage-sama." I chirped out, getting up ungracefully.

Tsume and Kuromaru led me to the Inuzuka clan compound, if you could call it that. It was a cluster of a few houses. Once on Inuzuka property I was allowed to get used to the grounds, they had surprisingly large grounds. I guess that was due to them having the best ninja hounds in Konoha.

That's a point, will I ever get a ninja hound? That'd be cute, I'd love having ninja hound.

Note to self: ask Tsume for a ninja hound when I start the academy.

—-—

After exploring what I can only presume to be training grounds, I went inside the main branch house. "Hello? Tsume-chan?" I called out and in response I heard small hands and feet moving quickly towards me. A girl with brown hair and red fang marks on either cheek came bounding down a staircase.

"Intruder!" She shouted, obviously playing ninja. I smiled at the girl before I saw Kuromaru pad into the hallway from an adjacent room.

"I see you've met Hana, Himeko-chan." Said the ninja hound as I peered past him, seeing Tsume sat with a wave of white, grey and brown covering her. Then I realised that they wave was actually a wave of puppies.

"Hello, Tsume-chan!" I waved to the Jonin, who said something I couldn't hear, she was drowned out by all of the whining and barking. I looked back at the heiress of the Inuzuka clan and the current head's faithful hound. "Say, wolf-san. Why do you have a horde of puppies here?" I asked, cocking my head to one side curiously.

"We are famed for our shinobi and ninja hound partnership here in Konoha. So we breed ninja hound here. Maybe you'll get your own if you're looking to be a kunoichi." I couldn't hide my excitement as he said that, almost squealing in delight at the thought of my very own ninja hound that I'd make a amazing tag team ability with. I don't see why Naruto didn't get a ninja hound, they're awesome! "This was just me suggesting though, before you get your names ready. You'd still have to go through Tsume-chan first." At that I looked slightly worried, she gave off the impression that she's as stubborn as they come.

"I'll try at another time." He smiled at me before looking to the smaller girl next to him.

"Hana-chan, it's time for bed, don't you think?" He asked the child, who immediately began to whine at him.

"But I want to stay up and talk to Himeko-nee!" She said to my delight. Already I'm seen as a big sister, I beamed at the small Inuzuka before patting her on the head.

"Don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow so tomorrow you can talk to me for as long as you like!" I said to appease Hana who was now pouting cutely at me.

"Okay." She said with a large yawn before heading back up the stairs.

When I looked back around Tsume was standing next to me in the hall, "We've set up a room for you, Himeko-chan." She said, giving me a small smile. Beckoning for me to follow, she headed up the stairs and I scampered after her.

After Tsume lead me to the furthest door down the corridor she stopped and opened the door. As I stepped into the room I was immediately greeted with white walls. The room was a decent size, a closet in one corner and a bed facing the window in the room.

I suddenly felt tired after the antics of today. I stretched before flopping onto my new bed. "Thank you Tsume-chan…" I heard a light chuckle before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Academy Days Volume 1

I felt a something soft and furry placed against my face, I frowned. I didn't have a dog at home… Slowly I opened my eyes, confused at where I was. A plain white room with a single window without curtains. It still wasn't light outside, but that didn't stop me from making a ruckus. I blinked once, then twice. A _puppy?_ I questioned the half brown half white ball of fluff that was pawing my cheek with its tiny limbs.

I slowly lifted my hand so it could taking in my scent. "He seems to like you." A female voice called out from behind me. Oh that's right! I'm somehow in Konoha, inside the Inuzuka main branch's home. I turned my head back to Tsume and smiled.

"He does?" As if he understood what I was saying the small hound nodded and bobbed his head under my outstretched hand, as if to say 'stroke me!' I complied, rubbing the pup's tiny head. "What's your name little guy?" I asked, a wide smile plastered across my lips, I didn't care that I had just woken up. Having an adorable little pup wake you up is the best thing in the entire world!

Tsume answered for the pup, "His name hasn't been decided."

"Why not? He looks like he's been around for a little while." I said looking back up at her.

"We couldn't think of a name and now that you're here we can let you name him."

"Really? Thank you Tsume-chan!" I said, my chest wanting to burst. I could come up with the best name for this cute little puppy. But… my mind's gone blank. The pup pulled back from my onslaught of affection before leaping down from the bed and scurrying off at high speed. Probably off to see his mother. Then it clicked. "Kaminari." It was perfect for the spry pup.

"Oh? Well, it's better than anything we've come up with. But, why thunder?"

"He's gonna be lightning quick when he grows up, I just know it! And I'm gonna help him get there." I surprised myself with the determined tone I used while Tsume just smirked.

"Well, that settles it then. You can keep Kaminari as your partner from now on." She said before leaving my room.

I sat slightly confused as it dawned on me. _What the hell am I going to do now?_ I've got a ninja pup to take care of as well as myself. I was planning on imitating the shadow clone jutsu and try to train myself in chakra control, but that seemed out of the picture now. I had to train thunder-pup now.

Well, we'll see how the academy will treat me when I start.

After breakfast Tsume had painted the trademark warpaint of the Inuzuka. Two red fangs on both sides of one's face. I had smiled and thanked her before scurrying off to find Kaminari.

And currently; Kuromaru, Kaminari and I were standing in the treeline of the Inuzuka compound's training grounds. "If you insist on starting your training now then the first thing you need to learn is how to control chakra. This is an essential part of being a Shinobi." Kuromaru said, while looking me.

"Okay, how do I control chakra?" I asked, scratching the back of my head with a sheepish smile.

I watched as Kuromaru pulled a leaf from the nearest tree with his mouth before placing it in my outstretched hand. "Focus your mind onto one part of your body and you should be able to feel the chakra flow through you, once you get the hang of it, chakra control will become like second nature to you. Now, concentrate on keeping this leaf stuck to your forehead. It's the most basic chakra control technique." I nodded before placing the leaf onto my forehead and focused on my forehead.

The result was… warm? It felt as if the effects of a strong alcohol were taking place only in my forehead. I guess this means that chakra is foreign to my old body. Only advantages could come from that!

The leaf, to Kuromaru's amazement, had stayed perfectly still on my forehead for I don't know how long, a good five minutes at least. "Is… Is it working wolf-san?"

"Kami yes!" He said in slight shock, I wonder what could be going through his head. I watched as his lips pulled back into a feral grin "Say, Himeko-chan, think you could handle the next stage of your training?" I nodded, looking into the ninja hound's eyes.

"What do I need to do?" I asked and he looked up to the tree.

"You need to walk up that tree."

"I'll give it my best!" I said, stepping away from the two ninja hounds and taking in a deep breathe. What did Kakashi say in the anime? Channel the chakra into your feet and run up the tree. Sounds easy enough…

I stepped back to have a small run-up to the tree. Focusing chakra into my feet I ran as fast as my small seven year old legs could go. I made contact with the tree and continued to run up it, making it halfway up before losing concentration and slipping. I fell onto my behind, I could feel sweat running off of the side of my face.

Slowly I stood up, concentrating on my feet as I ran at the tree again, going half way up again and just a bit further than the first time before falling down again but I landed on something soft. _Furry_. I looked down and saw that I was sitting on Kuromaru's back, patting his mane I thanked him kindly before sliding off of his back and going to a whining Kaminari to give him some attention as well. "Maybe we should call it a day here and do this slowly." Kuromaru said to me as I placed Kaminari on my head. We walked back to the house in silence and I headed straight for bed. Kaminari found a place to sleep at the end of my bed as I snuggled into the quilt before feeling my eyes shut and darkness take ahold of me.

—

A month had past since I arrived in Konoha, I had fallen into a daily routine which consisted of: waking up, breakfast, training chakra control with Kuromaru in the mornings, lunch, spending time with Hana, training in taijutsu with Tsume, dinner and sleeping.

My attire had changed from the previous black dress to a navy blue coat with a grey fur hood, black trousers and black sandals. My hair was cut short and I had grown a little bit to now reach three foot seven. I was quite small compared to the other seven year olds around me which sucked. A lot.

From the other children I've seen in the village I had made friends with a few. Karasumaru for example, has been very nice to me since coming to the village. I think that's because I'm a girl though, there is will always be someone chivalrous wherever I go it seems. But Nevermind that, it was time for me to start in the ninja academy!

I was making my way to the academy for the start of the academic semester with Kaminari on my head. As I made my way through the gates I was greeted with the noisy bustle of the playground. I pulled my hood up so that I could hide Kaminari away from the children. I knew all too well that curious children and small pups did not mix. No sir-ry!

I walked at a leisurely pace into the academy building, going straight to the classroom that the fourth Hokage had designated to me. **Classroom 1-C** , I opened the sliding door and was greeted with a classroom that was pretty much full, only a few free seats available. I scanned the room for anyone I knew. Nope no one, that's a bummer. "Can I help you, little one?" A strong male voice said which pulled my attention to the front of the class, there stood a lean man with brown hair shaved to the point he was nearly bald. I looked at him, smiled before stepping into the room and handing him a slip of paper Tsume gave me this morning. Curious me had already read it ten times over, it said

' _Dear Chunin-sensei, please accept Himeko-chan into your class. The fourth Hokage has declared that she should be accepted into the academy and be in your class._

 _Signed,_

 _Tsume.'_

I'm sure she had the fourth's signature on the note, she had gone pretty far just to get me into the academy, I'll have to give her proper thanks soon. While I was thinking about this the Chunin instructor read the note over before looking down at me and smiling.

He then looked to his class and declared in a loud voice "Okay class, we have a new student today her name is-"

He was cut off by a boy sitting at the back of the class who shouted out "Two! We have two new students." The Chunin instructor frowned at him before looking down at me again, I felt like my face was about to split in half at the smile I had on my face while Kaminari let out a loud yawn, which alerted the Chunin instructor to my ninja hound.

The instructor let out a sigh before looking back to the child at the back of the class "Good eye, Shisui." At that name I looked directly at the child sitting by himself on the desk at the very back. "Now, as I was saying your new classmates, are…" He trailed off letting me introduce myself.

"I'm Himeko." I paused to smile at everyone, letting them all see the red fangs painted onto my cheeks. "And this is Kaminari, my best friend and partner. Our dream is to become the strongest kunoichi and ninja hound duo ever to come out of the leaf village!" My sentence was punctuated by Kaminari barking enthusiastically, throwing my hood back as I felt him strike a pose on my head, which led to some of the girls in the class to squeal while melting from adorableness in their seats.

My dramatic scene lead to the Chunin instructor and a few of my classmates to sweatdrop, one laughed and I just shrugged before pulling my hood back over mine and Kaminari's heads. My sensei quickly finished telling the rest of the class to be nice to me and Kaminari. When he was finished I went to find a seat. One where I could sleep without being noticed. Ahah! The back is the best place to sleep in! I quickly went to the back of the class, sitting down in the corner of the class. There was one other on the back row. A child with unnaturally spiky hair. It was pitch black, I stared at it for a good minute or two before he turned to face me before rolling his eyes. What was his problem?

I stuck my tongue out at him before turning to face the front. His eyes were almost as black as his hair. Not to mention the Uchiha clan crest on the back of his shirt. He was definitely him.

Shisui Uchiha, who knew I was going to be in a class with the master genjutsu user. I smirked to myself, thinking that if I could beat him in a bout while in the academy I could boast in the coming years.

I snuggled into the crease of my arm while Kaminari was paying attention to our new sensei, I was going to sleep. We could take turns in learning, then that'll improve our communication skills and teamwork.

I could understand most of what Kaminari was saying now, it seriously was like learning a new language.

—

Shisui's POV

It was another boring day in school for me, nothing I haven't learned before. Though, as I came into class I could sense two new auras, one I could tell was a ninja hound and the other I wasn't so sure. It was different, nothing I've felt in the village before.

I could feel them coming closer, they stopped just outside my classroom before stepping inside. It was a coat? No, two people were in that coat. One must be an Inuzuka there wasn't any Inuzukas my age though.

They handed a piece of paper to Mitsutomo-sensei, must be a messenger. I'm thinking way too hard about this, what's wrong with me? "Okay class, we have a new student joining today, her name is-"

"Two! We have two new students." I interrupted him, did my sensei have no eyes or something? Even I can see the bulge of a ninja hound in her hood from here. My comment earned me a flurry of swoons from my fangirls.

"Good eye Shisui." I focused my attention on the enigma at the front.

"I'm Himeko!" Oh great… another one of the overly enthusiastic girls, she'll probably be one of the girls falling over themselves to get near me soon enough. "And this is Kaminari, my best friend and partner. Our dream is to be the strongest kunoichi and ninja hound duo that has ever come out of the leaf village!" At least she has some ambition to fall back on. Maybe she won't be so bad.

Mitsutomo-sensei went on with his usual "Be nice to your classmates" rant before getting on with the class. I saw the wolf girl, Himeko, sit across from me. Already I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my head. I spun around in my seat, looking at her gaze trained on my hair, I rolled my eyes at her in annoyance, fangirling already…

I was surprised when she stuck her tongue out at me and turned away. Maybe she wasn't a fangirl. How curious. Every girl in the class was one of my fangirls. But I can't say that anymore, she just stole my rights to the title I held over Itachi. He'll laugh at that, 'an Inuzuka doesn't like you.' He'll chant while running around our secret training field.

I looked down and listens to what stupid sensei was saying "To hone your chakra control you must…" Boring! Maybe I'll take a note out of wolf girl's book and have a nap. She did seem to be enjoying it. Her pink lips slightly parted, her chest heaving as her breath slowed. If that wasn't an invitation to sleep then I didn't know what was.

I closed my eyes and felt the tendrils of the dream world pull me down…

—

I was shook awake by something soft? I slowly lifted my hands to rub my eyes, groaning quietly. It took me a moment but my brain started to function and I looked up at the person who woke me. "What… What do you want?" I asked a navy blue coat with a brown and white dog inside. The puppy barked at me playfully while I looked past it to see that the sun was making a slow descent past the treeline.

Before the puppy could bark or wee on me I stood up and looked to the clock. Six o'clock! I'm screwed! I looked around my desk for my bag, not looking at the coat which now held both the wolf girl and wolf. "Where's my bag?" I said frantically, I needed to leave. Like right now.

"Ahem." The wolf girl fake-coughed, trying to grab my attention. I didn't look over at her so she did it again. "Ahem."

"What! What is it that needs my immediate attention?" I exploded at her. Frustrated because my nap turned into an eight hour sleep and lost my bag. I bet one of my fangirls took it to make a shrine out of my belongings. My favourite t-shirt was in that bag dammit!

"I've got your bag." At the wolf girl's words I turned around and shook her violently.

"Where is it! Tell me!" I growled in frustration, bringing a look I didn't recognise to the girl's face.

"Ah, ah, ahh." She wagged a finger in front of her face, the pale digit going on to press against my nose. "Your bag is under the sensei's desk, but!" She paused as she shot me a look that sent shivers down my spine "If you get me in trouble again, you'll wish you never enrolled at the academy."

"Okay, I won't do it again miss Himeko-" Sudden realisation dawned on me "Wait, why are you blaming me!?" I shouted again "You're the one that gave me the idea of sleeping!" I was outraged. Since when did I let cute girls get the better of me? What am I thinking! Come on Shisui, pull it together man! A Hokage can't get caught in the trap that is the woman genjutsu!

I'm just having a bad day, yeah! That's all it is, a bad day. I quickly went to retrieve my bag as the wolf girl stopped at the door of the classroom "Oh and Shisui-chan? Why are you so popular with the other girls?"

My jaw dropped. Did she just say Shisui-chan? "Did… did you just call me a girl?"

"Well you are a girl right? You look a bit like me, after all."

"Kami no!" I practically screamed, crumpling to the floor in defeat as my very own rain cloud appeared over me.

I could hear the cute- no… devil incarnate giggle at me before opening the door and walking off.

Who did I just meet?

—

Himeko's POV

As I walked home I continued to snicker to myself at the image of the Uchiha prodigy on his hands and knees in defeat. The rain cloud looming over his head was the icing on the cake.

It was his fault I got in trouble after all.

After my first day, things seemed to die down, I did my usual train and sleep. I kept up to date with the classes through Kaminari, who told me after I woke up. The only time I did get caught by my sensei was the first day. That Shisui was snoring so loudly that everyone in the village could've heard him!

From that point forward I made it look like I was paying attention in class while secretly sleeping. That stopped the noisy Uchiha from ruining my naptime. Though, that didn't stop him from trying to talk to me while I slept.

I kinda feel bad for him. He must think I'm a stuck-up prick. Don't get me wrong, Shisui has that natural pull to him, he's like an open fire on a winter night. Warm and welcoming. But I just really can't be bothered with school, it's just troublesome. Oh Kami, now I sound like a Nara!

When something interesting finally happened at the academy I was already nine, almost ten. Everything about me was pretty much the same, other than my height, now I was four foot four! I was no longer the smallest kid in my class, a great feat on my part.

Hana had started at the academy now, she looked like an exact copy of me except with brown hair and a white pup that clung onto her tightly.

Classes were cut early due to my Chunin instructor needing to be pulled away at a short notice. I was waiting outside Hana's classroom, Kaminari in my lap as I sat on one of the benches. I saw a certain black haired boy walk up to the classroom I was sitting just outside of. He looked at me "Wolf girl." He said in acknowledgement, I shot him a look.

"Shisui-chan." Two can play at that game . I gave him a sweet smile as I saw his face pull down into a frown.

"I'm not a girl!"

"Oh yes you are~" I said in a singsong voice.

"Am not!" His childish comeback was expected and I just poked my tongue out at him as the smaller children scurried out of the class.

Shisui pulled a funny face at me before turning to look at the children. Hana ran past Shisui and straight up to me, smiling widely. "Oneechan!" She said in surprise as I smiled at her warmly "Hello Hana-chan."

I heard another voice call out "Oniisan!" I looked up to see Shisui with a smaller Uchiha, one I could only guess was Itachi.

I smirked at Shisui before calling over to him "I didn't picture you to be the big brother type, Shisui." He turned and gave me a sincere smile.

"Well, yeah me and Itachi-" I cut him off quickly.

"I think of you more as the cute little sister that's always left behind by the big brother." I could see the look of pain on his face as I snickered behind my hand and I heard cute little Hana let out a small giggle. Even Itachi was smirking. Shisui was too easy to wind up. If he stayed the way he was I'd end up making fun of him day in, day out.

Shisui's POV

"I think of you more as the cute little sister that's always left behind by the big brother." As soon as I heard those words my world broke in two. I could feel the rain cloud starting to form over my head as the wannabe Shinobi laughed at my expense. Even Itachi! Itachi, the one that didn't show emotions to people, was smirking like it was a daily occurrence!

I quickly crumbled to the floor, the rain cloud formed and my Uchiha training wear was getting soaked. I heard wolf girl stop snickering and step towards me before feeling her poke my shoulder, "What? Have I not suffered enough from you?" I said my voice one of utter defeat. This girl had finally broken me. I, Shisui Uchiha, have been defeated by a girl. A tiny one no less! I'll be the laughing stock of the academy!

Tap, tap.

"Get up." She said quietly, I looked up to see her hold out her hand in to assist me. I took her hand and pulled on it hard. In the process, making her fall on top of me. "Ouch!" She yelped and Kaminari growled in warning. I didn't fancy getting eaten alive today so I quickly pushed her off of me and stood her up, brushing her down I sighed.

Could this day get any worse?

Just as I thought that I heard a few screeches before the ground started to shake. Was it an earthquake? The screeches got louder before a stampede of girls appeared from around the corner.

No, this was much, worse:

Fangirls.

I quickly grabbed the wolf girl and Itachi before starting to sprint away from the throng of girls cooing my name.

Could I ever get a break?


	4. Academy Days Volume 2

**Himeko's POV**

A loud rumbling pulled me out of my dazed state, looking down the hallway for the source of the noise. My eyes widened and I was about to run but before I knew it I was getting dragged away by Shisui.

After a good five minutes of sprinting the two Uchihas and I stopped in an alleyway, huffing and puffing. The anime never showed me this! And by kami was it scary to be chased by young teen girls wishing to bury you six feet deep for being in light contact with an Uchiha.

When Shisui finally let go of my arm I whacked him around the head and he fell to the ground again, a rain cloud beginning to form over his head. "What the hell was that for!?" He questioned before I turned away and let out a "Hmph!" He made me leave Hana and Kaminari all alone, he's gonna get shit for the rest of the week. No, the month! I'll make him the laughing stock of the class.

With my cunning plan laid out in my head, I started simulating the results. This'll be good, I smiled as sweetly as I could and turned back to the Uchiha duo. "Why did you make me leave my Imouto and Kaminari behind?" I asked Shisui, my voice like syrup. His face turned pale, it looked like he was about to crap himself.

"Eheh, I didn't want you to get squished?" I felt one of the veins in my forehead throb in anger

I quickly exploded.

"Squish me? What about **THE PUP AND THE SIX YEAR OLD CHILD!?** " After I practically screamed my sentence at the boy I quickly ran off, going to look for my poor little sister.

For the next day or two I didn't say anything to Shisui. All part of my plan. Since I had joined the academy I was training day in, day out. I struggled making hand seals to begin with but now I feel that I'm proficient enough to easily defeat genin.

Tsume has been teaching me the unique Inuzuka style of Taijutsu: beast human taijutsu. So I could most likely take on Shisui and win. And that's how I'll humiliate him. Beaten by a girl. That'll show him! He'll be the laughing stock for sure.

As soon as I walked Hana to class I went to my own classroom and sitting in my usual seat. I watched as everyone walked in, I wasn't usually as early as I was. Eventually Shisui walked in and I gave him a small smile as he looked over to where I was sitting. He returned the smile before taking his usual seat across from me.

The day went on as normal, me sleeping while Kaminari took notes for me. Until it was break, as soon as the bell went I woke up and walked to the front of the class to get Mitsutomo-sensei's attention. He looked down at me and smiled "Hello Himeko." I smiled up to him before asking

"Sensei, could I spar Shisui after break please?" He was about to shake his head but I quickly gave him my best puppy dog eyes he finally relented, giving a quick nod of his head.

"Fine, but only this once." I nodded enthusiastically

"Alright! Arigatou sensei." I beamed at him before going back to my seat to grab Kaminari and my rucksack.

I left the class quickly and went to go and sit outside for the remaining time I had. Once I reached my usual area in the playground I spotted two Uchiha where I would normally sit. I narrowed my eyes.

What are they playing at now?

I stealthily moved towards the duo before standing as close to the older black haired boy and speaking loudly. "Hey." I jumped back in time for Shisui to flail wildly and he let out a girly scream as he did so.

I felt a bubble of laughter form in my throat as I crumpled to my knees, practically howling in laughter. I felt tears prick at my eyes from the sight of such a 'dignified' member of the Uchiha clan continue to flail around.

Once he had calmed down and realised that it was me who surprised him, he fell to his knees. The trademark rain cloud hovering over him in full force. I wiped my eyes and tried to calm myself down. "I see you enjoy surprises." I said playfully and in response I got a grin from Itachi and a grunt from Shisui.

"Bully." He said as he dragged himself to his feet and I smiled before replying.

"It's called character building and stop being so mopey. You'll lose your fangirls' attention." I stuck my tongue out and patted Kaminari on the head before pulling him onto my own head. "Now, to the point. What are _you two_ doing in _my_ spot?" I pointed an accusing finger at the both of them.

Shisui scoffed "It's hardly _your_ spot." Itachi nodded but answered my question.

"We were waiting for you." Shisui turned away as I raised an eyebrow, for me?

"Why were you waiting for me?" I asked and Itachi just reverted back to his emotionless face while Shisui shrugged. "One of you must know. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"We came to say…" Shisui started but didn't finish. Just great.

"Say?" I asked, my head leaning towards the Uchiha children.

"Sorry." They said in unison, now that wasn't something I had come to expect from Shisui. He was as stubborn as a mule. Seriously. But now he was apologising to me? He must be after something, that's the only possible conclusion.

Yes. He's using an a apology to tug on my heart strings for money or something.

I let out a deep sigh "So, what do you want?"

"Eh?" Shisui muttered, giving me a look that said 'This chick on crack?'

"What do you mean Himeko-chan?"

"You're trying to get something from me right? It's the only reason you'd say sorry." Shisui looked… hurt.

"That's not true!" He said quickly.

"Why do you want to apologise then?" I asked, my interests clearly piqued.

He mumbled something even I couldn't hear. "What? I didn't hear that."

"I said…" He paused before speaking quietly again "I want to be friends."

I blinked, did I hear him right?

"Friends?" He nodded in response "Okay. We'll be friends." I paused "Right after we spar."

"Wait what!?" He exclaimed and shook me vigorously. " _Whatdoyoumeanspar? Ican'tfightyou!"_ He screamed at me like his life depended on it.

"Shi-sui stop sha-sha-shaking me!" I dragged out. He didn't stop, and I could make out a grin on his face after a moment. "I… I said stop!" I snapped at him and to punctuate that I'd had enough Kaminari growled.

If there was one thing I hated the most, it was being shaken. I haven't got the slightest clue of how it had developed but it was there as soon as I came to stay with the Inuzukas.

Shisui quickly stopped after that. "Sorry." He said hurriedly before going to stand next to Itachi like a scolded child.

We stood in an awkward silence for a moment before the bell went to signal the end of break. I turned to Shisui and grinned "Don't sulk too much after the sparring 'kay?"

He gave me a pout - that had playful written all over it - before grinning at me "That's no fair! You haven't seen me fight properly yet."

"I could say the same thing." I gave him a smirk before running off to the class with him hot on my heels.

Soon enough, we were facing each other in a ring of students, Mitsutomo-sensei standing in between us. I put Kaminari down to one side and he barked in couragement at me. "Yeah, I know. I'll give him a whack for you." I grinned as I looked up to see Shisui pale slightly.

Inside, I was panicking as the adrenaline kicked in. I hadn't got a clue how tough Shisui really was. All I could do was hope that things went well.

We went through all of the rituals before starting a match. Bowing to the sensei, bowing to each other before taking our starting positions.

"Hajime!" I heard Mitsutomo-sensei shout out to let the match begin. I quickly moved down to all fours, quickly muttering " **Four legs technique!** " I could feel my nails sharpen and my canines growing.

Shisui looked at me surprised when looking into my eyes. That's right, be distracted. In the blink of an eye I was in front of him, launching my open hand to swipe at his chest. I met my mark, ripping his top open. My ears were filled with screams of delight from all of his fangirls. Which, severely hurt my ears.

I bounded past him and spun around quickly to launch an attack at his back but I was met with the Uchiha style: **Interceptor Fist**. All I felt was solid contact, a fist jammed right under my chin. Letting out a growl I shot backwards, not wanting to get hit again.

I sat back for a moment, analysing Shisui's stance. I then began to circle around him, before I snaked my way in behind him, leaving a clone to stay in one spot. I heard a fangirl scream out his name before jabbing my right fist at the back of his head, sending him sprawling forwards.

I heard him groan as I moved over to him, and sitting on his back I held a elongated nail to the back of his head. "I win."

Suddenly I was sitting on the almighty log of the ninja world. He got me… My vengeance had been ruined!

"Wrong." I heard him whisper in my ear. Then I felt the cold steel of a kunai knife held against my throat. "I win." He said, pulling away from me and place his kunai back in its pouch. I felt the adrenaline rush begin to wear off but I quickly got up and turned to Shisui, sprinting at him before launching a kick to his face.

He fell down again and I could see blood trickle down from his nose and I winced. Maybe I went a bit too hard… "Never turn your back on your opponent." I said, trying to sound as soft as I could.

"The winner is Himeko!" I heard Mitsutomo-sensei declared to the class. I bent down to help Shisui up and gave him a sympathetic smile. I mouthed a quick sorry before standing going back to my starting position and he did the same. We made the unison sign before stepping away from each other and going back to our respective places in the circle.

"You could've been a little softer with that kick Himeko." Shisui whined, while sounding nasally due to the paper towel jammed up his nose. I felt a bubble of laughter take over as I couldn't help but find the Uchiha prodigy looking so undignified.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't pull my kick back in time." I said before adding in a mocking tone "Maybe if _you_ hadn't been so soft on _me_ , then this" Waving a hand nonchalantly at his face "Wouldn't have happened." I smiled while I saw his jaw clench and I could practically see his teeth ready to shatter when he ground them together.

"You can be really irritating sometimes, you know that?" Shisui bit out while waving away a playful Kaminari, who was sitting on his lap. We were sitting on a bench, just a little bit away from the main academy grounds. It was a cloudless day and I revelled in seeing the open blue sky.

"Of course I do. It's why I do it." I poked my tongue out at him and I could feel a grin tug at my lips. He returned with a smile of his own before prompting Kaminari to jump off of him. I watched as my trusty partner bounded across to me, before scratching at my leg. I quickly pampered him as best I could before placing him on my head.

I stood up, Shisui soon following suit. "Where are we off to now?" He asked me. I looked back before nodding towards the academy. "We're going to see Mitsutomo-sensei."

"Uhh, what for exactly?" For an Uchiha prodigy he was pretty dense.

"To graduate early, silly." I retorted

"Huh!?" His eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "But, I'm not even twelve yet! Sure I can fight and all but I'm nowhere near as smart as you." He pleaded me with his eyes. _Don't go._ "You could've passed the Genin exam at age nine." I said blankly.

"All you need is to be able to use the clone, transform and replacement techniques. Then you're home free. The written exam is a formality at best. Even you could pass it without batting an eyelid." I reassured the older boy.

"Why do you know all this stuff?" He asked while I shrugged.

"Tsume-chan's partner teaches me stuff while we train."

"Her partner? As in Shinobi or?" The open question made me smirk, at least he's learning.

"Yes, he's her ninja hound. Kuromaru."

After that we walked in silence, once back inside the academy building we made our way to our classroom.

I watched as Shisui knocked on the door politely. Rolling my eyes at him I opened the door.

"Hello? Sensei?" I called out as my eyes searched across the empty room.

"Yo." An unknown voice said from behind me. I jumped forwards, spinning while doing so and taking up a defensive stance. I saw a full head of pure white hair - which defied all laws of gravity.

"Karasumaru?" I asked, I could hear the confusion in my own voice. The shinobi in front of me was an older version of my first friend that was my age. And it confused the heck out of me!

I knew that voice from somewhere… Did I hear it from around the village? "You must be…" He trailed off, eyes narrowing in my form. "Himeko. I've heard much about you from my nephew."

My eyes widened with understanding "Oh, you're Karasu's uncle. I thought you'd be his older brother or father. He looks exactly like you!" With that said the white haired man grinned through the black fabric that covered the lower half of his face.

A uncomfortable moment passed before Karasu's uncle piped up. "So, what are you doing in class? It's lunch break." He raised a brow.

"I was going to ask my sensei if I could take the genin exam early." I replied nonchalantly.

"Ooh, Karasumaru did that last month, maybe you'll end up on the same team!" He cooed out, much to my disdain.

"Shouldn't he already be in a team?" I asked, wondering if I'll have to wait for a month before starting my ninja career.

"Well, yes but he isn't gelling with his teammates. I'm going to ask the Hokage to move him into a new team."

"We need to find Mitsutomo-sensei before lunch ends, but it was nice to meet you… what was your name, sir?" I said politely.

"Sakumo Hatake." He answered with a light chuckle. "I won't keep you any longer, farewell Himeko-san."

"Goodbye Sakumo-san." I retorted, bowing to my waist before leaving.

We went to the staff room where we found our sensei. "Mitsutomo-sensei!" I called out to him.

"What is it Himeko-chan?" He asked, raising a brow at my sudden appearance.

"I'd like to take the genin exam as soon as possible. I feel that I am strong enough and smart enough to pass it." I said, an aura of confidence surrounding me to punctuate my sentence.

He smiled widely at me. "Well, okay. I'll ask the Hokage to come and oversee the exam as soon as possible." He paused and looked to Shisui, who was standing behind me. "Would you also like to take the genin exam early?" He asked and I could hear Shisui's hesitation "Well… yes."

"You can do your exam together then. I'll inform you if the date when it is finalised." Mitsutomo-sensei said and I gave him a wide smile.

"Okay!" I exclaimed, grabbing Shisui's forearm before leaving rather quickly. I could feel excitement bubble in my stomach as a grin formed on my face.

"No more boring lectures!" Both Kaminari and I leaped into the air in joy while Shisui deadpanned.

"That's what you're excited about?" He looked at me as if he couldn't believe it.


	5. Genin test

Soon enough Mitsutomo-sensei had got the Hokage and two other Jonin level examiners to judge myself and Shisui on whether we were ready to enter the Shinobi world.

It had taken a month for the fourth Hokage to have an opening in his schedule, which was troublesome to say the least. It was now July and the third great ninja war was coming to a close. If I remembered correctly there was only a few months left of the war. Which was good, it'd mean less danger for me and I don't really fancy dying right off the get go.

Within the month time we had, I had increased my chakra pool and control over it, but more importantly taken the written exam and I had got ninety percent of the paper right. Shisui got a passing percentage of seventy, which had surprised the both of us. Maybe he could've used some revision time.

I stood at the entrance of the classroom, taking a deep breath. Butterflies had formed in the pit of my stomach an hour earlier and I could tell that I was as pale. Well, paler than usual, enough to show a difference.

I felt a familiar hand clasp onto my back, I turned to smile at Shisui, who gave me a reassuring pat. "I know you'll do great." He whispered before closing the door to separate himself from the classroom.

I took another deep breath before stepping further into the classroom. I stood in front of the Hokage and two Jonin examiners, I looked to the lectern in front of the trio, it held two hitai-ate with Konoha's symbol engraved into the metal. And soon enough one of them would be mine.

I let a emotionless curtain fall over my face as the Hokage called out. "Himeko Inuzuka, the genin exam will begin now. Please demonstrate your ninjutsu prowess with a clone."

I nodded in affirmation before making the hand seal for a normal clone. Powering a fair amount of my chakra into it, three identical copies of myself appeared around me.

The Hokage nodded in recognition of my feat while one one of the examiners nodded eagerly and the other merely smiled.

"Now, transform into me." Minato Namikaze instructed me, I quickly ran through the hand signs for a transformation, turning myself and my copies into the yellow flash of the leaf.

Next I dispelled my clones and transformation, waiting for their verdict on my last move. Lord fourth was the first to nod and smile, quickly followed by the other examiners. "And finally, a replacement jutsu." Nodding once again I made the hand seal before promptly pulling a kunai knife from a satchel on my hip and handing it to Lord Fourth, who in turn threw the kunai directly at me. Feeling the rush as my chakra had switched my place with a thick tree branch. I lept through the open window back into the classroom, elegantly landing before turning to the board of examiners. Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage handed me a hitai-ate, his eyes gleaming with pride. "An outstanding performance, Himeko-chan. You truly deserve this." He gave me a soft smile while I beamed at him, taking the forehead protector and I slid it onto my arm. "Arigatou, Hokage-sama." I bowed to my waist to him, then the rest of the exam board.

I smiled while re-adjusting my hitai-ate once more, Kaminari was whining that he couldn't take the exam with me. I patted his head as I sat just outside the classroom that I was just in.

I was waiting ever so patiently for Shisui, but the suspense was killing me! I just wanted to know if he had passed along with me. I could hear Lord Fourth asking for him to transform into him. I could hear that familiar swish of air that was made when transforming.

Kaminari let out a soft whine when I had stopped petting him to focus my hearing, "Sorry boy." I muttered before scratching behind his ear. My faithful companion purred softly in appreciation.

The door slid open and there stood Shisui, hitai-ate strapped to his forehead, a grin plastered onto his face. "Good job, Shisui!" I stood, smiling at him. "I knew you'd pass." I said before turning to pick up Kaminari, "Let's go and show off~" I said in a singsong voice as I began to walk away, Shisui following close behind with a groan.

—

 **Shisui's POV**

I pushed open the doors leading to the playground where I knew the rest of my class would be waiting for me. I looked back at Himeko with a small smile on my face. I saw her expression one of worry as she tried to sink further into her puffy winter coat. That she wore all year round… Kami, she's weird.

I heard a small gasp and turned to face forward. Just like I predicted the entire class was there, including Mitsutomo-sensei. I felt my eardrums burst when loud screeches and screams of my name come from my fangirls. I'm surprised there isn't a Shisui Uchiha fan club association yet, though I have heard some rumours which troubled me. A lot.

Himeko sunk further into her coat and I grabbed onto her arm, much to the protests of my fangirls, and pulled her forward. "Himeko is a Genin now too!" I heard one of my other classmates shout, a clanless boy I think. Applause burst out from a few of the girls Himeko was familiar with and all of the boys applauded as well. A few shouts of "Well done!" and "Good job!" One even went so far as to wolf whistle at her, much to my irritation. I watched as she slowly pulled her face away from her coat and smiled at everyone congratulating her.

Soon enough the crowd dispersed and it was just Himeko, Kaminari, Mitsutomo-sensei and I. "I'm very proud of the two of you. Though, one of you didn't pay much attention in class," He paused to look at Himeko who just grinned and scratched behind her ninja hound's ears. "I wish you both luck in your career. I know you will go on to be great ninja." He smiled at both of us before up at the sky "Well, I guess I should be going. I do still have a class to teach."

I watched as Himeko bowed to her waist and saying her thanks to our teacher before I did the same, "Thank you sensei, it's thanks to you that I have become the ninja I am." He smiled at me and I watched as he walked into the academy.

Soon enough I was walking away from the academy that I had spent the last four years of my life at. Himeko was walking next to me, Kaminari on her head and a smile plastered to her lips. We walked in comfortable silence for a while longer before until she asked, "Do you think we'll be on the same team or will we be put on teams with the years above us?"

"Well, we'll end up on the same team for sure. I just know we will." I said, looking across at her with a smile of my own, adorning my face. Her smile grew wider after I said my piece.

"I sure hope so, Shisui." She said warmly before walking off to a side path. "I'll see you soon, Shisui! I need to go home to train, bye!"

I didn't even get to respond before she ran off with Kaminari barking atop of her head. WaSting no time myself, I made a short jog back to the Uchiha compound. After I reached my house I unlocked the door and called out, "Gran, I'm home."

As if on cue, she came out of our small kitchen, her walking stick in hand. "What are you doing out of school so early?"

"Didn't I tell you, Gran? I passed the Genin exam today." I tapped my hitai-ate, as if to show her proof. Her response was to show me her decaying teeth through a wide grin.

"That's great, my little Shisui is growing up!" She reached up and pinched my cheek, much to my argument.

We sat down and had lunch together before I went back outside to go and train. I walked to the woods, my heart set on getting the **Shuriken Technique** down to a T. As I entered my usual training area, a clearing full of torn up trees and whittled down rocks. I adjusted the targets I had set up from the last time I was training here.

I pulled out the shuriken I held in a ninja tool pouch connected to my hip, fitting them to my fingers just as Mikoto had shown me. I flicked my wrist as I leapt into the air, throwing two shuriken towards the centre target, one to the left and one to the right. The two in the centre clashed before reaching their target and plummeting down. The two that went their respective directions both hit a bullseye.

"Ah, damn… I need to work on my accuracy." I muttered under my breath before continuing to drill the Shuriken Technique. After I was satisfied with my training session and the visual improvement, I moved onto working on my **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.** I wove the hand seals for the Uchiha clan's signature technique before sucking in a large breath of air and exhaling, feeling the heat of the chakra induced fire. It was larger than it had ever had been before, I felt my eyes widen at the size of the fireball. For me, it was huge! At least three times the size of me. When did my Chakra coils get so large? I stopped producing flames, panting slightly from the effort of keeping it up as my mind wondered.

An hour later I was laying on the ground, taking in shallow breaths, slowly I stood up and trudged back to my house. With a grin plastered to my face, I told Gran all about the discovery of my surprisingly large fire technique. She responded with a smile "You know, you're deemed an adult if you can perform Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. I could get Elder Fugaku to come and watch you tomorrow, then you'll be recognised as an adult in Konoha and the Uchiha clan."

"Really Gran? That'd be great!" I said my smile widening.

 **Himeko's POV**

Once I was back home I opened the door and called out to anyone inside. "I'm home~" The response was yipping from the newborn ninja dogs, who were surrounding their mother, and the padding of two large paws along the tiled kitchen floor.

"Hello, Himeko-chan."

"Hey, Kuromaru." I said nonchalantly as I took my coat off in favour of a grey hoodie. Kaminari hopped off of my head and let out a yawn before stretching.

"Looks like one of you is ready for their training." Tsume said, grinning as she leant on the doorframe as she always did when Hana and I returned. "I also see that you passed, congratulations."

"Thank you, Tsume-chan." I said warmly, a grin of my own showing off my sharpened canines.

"Come on then child, we haven't got all day." Kuromaru said before turning and padding outside I soon followed, Kaminari hot on my heels.

Once into our usual training area, Kuromaru turned to face us before explaining the training we'll be doing. "We're going to start on Kaminari's speed training today, since you want him to live up to his name, right?" I nodded in agreement and Kaminari gave an eager bark. "We can do one of two things, apply weights to Kaminari's legs which would improve the muscles faster than the other option, which is having him run a circuit to improve stamina, speed and eventually muscle mass in his legs. It is up to you and him, though if you want a quick Kaminari quickly then I'd suggest the weights. But, if you want an even quicker Kaminari then I suggest the second option."

I turned and knelt down in front of Kaminari, "What do you think, boy?" He barked at me and I praised Kami for giving me the chance of learning how to understand dog. Well, only ninja hounds but that's beside the point.

"Why can't I do both?" He asked and we both turned to Kuromaru.

"I never thought of that idea." He admitted with an amused tone, "Let's try that then." I smiled and patted Kaminari on the head.

Soon enough Kaminari was at a makeshift starting point, in between two trees with white chalked onto the grass, he had small weights attached to all four of his legs. I was standing next to Kaminari who was whining softly at the feel of the weights holding his legs down, I patted him on the head in comfort Kuromaru stood at the midpoint of the course, which was Kaminari's goal. We all knew that he wouldn't be able to make it all the way around the course on his first try, halfway was more reasonable.

Kuromaru spoke through a radio he gave me, "Okay, ready when you are."

"Understood." I said before letting the radio crackle. Raising my hand up in the air, I looked down at Kaminari "Ready, boy?" His answer was clear in his enthusiastic bark. "Go!" I shouted, chopping my hand down in an arc motion. Kaminari moved faster than I anticipated, taking off at a great speed for a four-year-old hound with five-kilogramme weights stuck to his undeveloped body.

I watched as he bounded over knocked down branches and logs before scrambling up a slanted wooden board. He slid down the other side before jumping up steps that were engraved into a tree, to Kaminari though they looked like giant wooden blocks. He struggled to climbed each one with the added weight of the weights.

Once at the top of the set of large stairs he howled before leaping cautiously onto a thick tree branch. There was, of course, a safety net beneath him made of rope tied together so closely that even a newly born pup wouldn't be able to fit through. Kaminari continued to jump from branch to branch cautiously till there was an even bigger gap.

"You can do it Kaminari!" I shouted encouragingly at him. He let out a bark full of uncertainty before leaping forwards and surprisingly making it onto the branch, albeit with some scrambling, the distance he covered was easily triple his size. I continued to cheer him on from the sidelines, watching worriedly that he could get seriously injured. Kaminari was almost to the halfway point when he looked like he was pushing his limit, I could only guess that he was exhausted from the strain on his leg muscles. He reached Kuromaru right before he collapsed with a cry which tore my heart in two.

I walked hurriedly up the stairs to Kaminari's designated room, the hidden leaf's vet was a strange place, the building smelt like hay barrels and antiseptic. Not the smell you'd expect from a hospital for animals. Anyhow, this was the best place to bring Kaminari, even if I lived in the Inuzuka compound, most Inuzuka house members - that could heal Kaminari - worked here. My stomach tossed and turned as I thought of the state Kaminari was in when we brought him in. He was severely exhausted and had put immense strain on his legs.

I got to the second floor and walked to the door nearest the stairs, I opened it and saw Kaminari passed out in a basket. There was a vet writing down something on a spreadsheet in the corner.

"Ah hello, you're Himeko, correct?" The vet said as he licked his lips and cleared his throat. I nodded and looked at him.

"How is Kaminari?"

He ran a hand through his short brown hair, "It's nothing much really, he just needs time to rest and heal his ankle, Kaminari injured it with the strain placed on his ankle." He said, taking a professional tone.

"So can I take him home today? Or does he have to stay for another night?" I asked looked over to Kaminari, smiling slightly as I ran my hand through the brown fur on his back.

The vet smiled at the interaction before clearing his throat, must be a habit. "Yes, I can discharge him this evening."

"Okay, thank you." I said with a smile painted onto my face. I offered a soft goodbye to the sleeping form of Kaminari before bowing to the brown haired vet "Thank you." I said once more before leaving the building.

It had been a day since Kaminari collapsed and I had started my training with a friend of Tsume's, a Jonin. He was quite nice but could be strict as well. So far he had shown me my elemental affinity. I had two, Earth being my stronger nature and fire being my weaker nature.

We had started on making a change in my chakra nature by trying to make a leaf crumble, but so far I wasn't making a significant progress. That is to be expected though, I'm no Shisui after all. That boy gobbles up ninjutsu like it was yesterday's breakfast! Only last week he had shown me his new fire Jutsu, that was something to watch, a ten-year-old boy breath fire like it was a daily occurrence. Funnily enough, it was.

Speaking of the Uchiha, I hadn't seen him in a few days, he must be busy training like I am. Just waiting for the letter from the Hokage to come in. I'll pay him a visit when kaminari is better.

As soon as I got home - after stopping for dango of course - I flopped onto my bed. Being a genin isn't easy. I train from dawn to dusk - I am allowed a lunch break, which is what I was having now - that was my regime until the Hokage summoned me I was to train, day in day out.

Though, it is all to help me in the future, wherever it may take me.


	6. Interlude: Training Cultivation

It had been two weeks, two painstaking long weeks. But now I sat next to Tsume, letter in hand, it was a request of my presence at the Hokage tower. "So what's it say kid?" She asked, fully well knowing herself - I could tell from her tone of voice.

"The Hokage is summoning me…" I said, "Which means either Shisui's somehow gotten me involved in something stupid again or I've been placed in a team." Tsume chuckled before replying.

"I'm sure it's the latter, Himeko."

We continued to have lunch in my second favourite place in the world, the dango shop. After lunch we started to head back to the Inuzuka compound, my summons wasn't until tomorrow morning so I had a half day of Jutsu training to par take in. My training with my temporary sensei continued for the past week, we had gotten past the change in chakra nature and now we were onto the earth Jutsu, we were starting off simple with a lightening jutsu, so far I could lighten a limb for a minute or two. But practice makes perfect so that's what I'll do. If I can master this jutsu I'll be able to aid Kaminari in being quicker.

We're aiming to surpass the yellow flash here, the fourth Hokage himself. Well, in speed at least, I don't want his hat that's for sure. I have seen the paper work and there is no way in hell I am going near that pile.

As I entered the Inuzuka compound I parted with Tsume, moving towards the training grounds. As I had thought, my temporary instructor was waiting there, I closed the distance between us quickly with long strides.

"Hello, Himeko." He said, turning to face me "Ready to continue practice?" He questioned and I nodded firmly.

"Yes, Koruwa-sensei." Koruwa was a peculiar person, being one of the only Shinobi I have talked to outside of the Inuzuka clan. His methods were strange but efficient and he can be a slave driver if he is set on getting you to the next stage. Just remembering our fourth training session makes me want to have the inborn talent of a genius.

 _I kept pushing chakra into the leaf but it wouldn't crumble more than an inch! I must really be weak if I can't even change into my strongest nature. "Alright, Himeko, take a break." Koruwa said, scratching at the stubble on his chin. "I'll give you five minutes but after that we're not breaking 'til you get the basic version of the lightening jutsu down." I nodded and downed the rest of my water, leaning against the tree behind me._

 _Five minutes quickly passed and he ordered me to continue. I took my ready stance and weaved the hand signs to perform the_ _ **Earth release: Lightening Technique.**_ _Koruwa threw a chunk of wood he had sliced off of one of the trees in the training ground, it was going straight to my hands but I took a swift step back and launched my hands forwards, I touched the piece of wood with two palms. It dropped like a sack of potatoes._

" _Again." He instructed as he retrieved the piece of wood._

 _We continued the drill until I had a breakthrough, one that happened two hours later. Koruwa threw the wood, I sprung back and my hands were launched at the the chunk of wood. Only this time it felt different, I touched it and I felt my chakra flare before dropping again. But the chunk of wood fell like a feather._

 _After a day and a half of hard training I had finally made progress, good progress intact._

" _Good job, Himeko." He said, patting me on the shoulder before I flopped to the floor, my chakra reserves pushed to their limit, I sighed softly._

" _Thank you, sensei."_

" _We'll move onto the real deal tomorrow." He said, I groaned and Tsume chuckled. It was late and she had come to check up on my progress._

" _C'mon," She said, her voice filled with mirth, "Hana has made you dinner, Himeko."_

" _Ain't that sweet?" Koruwa said rhetorically, "Same time tomorrow, Himeko."_

"Alright." He said, standing to his full height of six feet. "Remember, the **Stone Fist Technique** requires the change in chakra nature first, unlike the **Lightening technique** which doesn't use a change at all."

I took my ready stance, raising my hands to my chest, weaving the hand signs for the technique I was about to perform. " **Stone Fist Technique!** " I announced, my outstretched hand becoming heavier as I watched stone encase my fingers and knuckles. That wasn't enough though, so I pulled my focused chakra away from my hand and let it flow naturally through my body. Once again I weaved the hand signs for my newest technique, channeling chakra into my limb before proclaiming the technique's name. " **Stone Fist Technique!** " Once again stone encased my fingers and knuckles but it didn't stop there this time, I felt my chakra draw in the air and condense the particles into stone. My whole hand was set in stone, my fist dragging my body down slightly. "Good job Himeko!" Kurowa praised, "Now go punch that tree." He instructed and I followed it, unsteadily swinging my arm towards the nearest tree, the stone fist connected with the tree and splinters of bark exploded from the impact, even though the connection wasn't very forceful the sheer weight of the stone made an indent in the tree.

We continued to train for the rest of afternoon, and into the early evening. I managed to get the hang of creating the stone, but it seems I need to work on my strength that damn jutsu is way too heavy! "Thank you so much, Kurowa-sensei! You've really helped me out!" I said enthusiastically, which he replied to with a smile and a small bob of his head.

"It's been a pleasure teaching you, Himeko. I wish you the best in your future endeavours, maybe we'll be seeing more of each other in the future, some assignments require more than one team." Koruwa said, scratching at his beard before he began to walk off, with one hand in the air "Tell Tsume we're even now." Were his last words to me.

I went back to the vets and collected Kaminari who was very pleased to see me, much to my joy. Our bond seemed to grow stronger by the day, which raised the question; would I be able to teach Kaminari to speak Japanese? If kuromaru could do it, why not Kaminari? It would be helpful for sure.

That night I reflected on what had happened over the span of my stay in Konoha; I was adopted by the Inuzukas, I met, beat and befriended Shisui and by extension Itachi and graduated from the academy. On my to do list is: Prevent the Uchiha massacre and protect Shisui from Danzo. You know, menial tasks won't be much trouble at all… dear Kami am I going to have some long nights.


End file.
